


Morning

by grxngeclxfford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, dammit weasley, harry almost kisses draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxngeclxfford/pseuds/grxngeclxfford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interruption stops what Draco has wanted to happen for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It was a random day in the summer, and Molly had invited Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy over for a dinner and maybe to sleep over.   
Ever since the war ended the relationship between the golden trio and Draco had been so much better than before. He still was a git sometimes, but at least he wasn't out to get them any more. You could even say that Draco was now the new member of the trio (which makes them a quad).

Draco's POV

After supper we all just talked, and laughed. It was a very nice evening and I'm glad I made friends with these wonderful people instead being the way I was. Especially to Harry, I was always a big git to Potter and now I realized that I like him and didn't know how to handle rejection. I love just being friends because I'm worried that if something more were to happen, and then we'd break up I wouldn't hang out with my new friends anymore.

~Next morning~   
Harry woke me up by being the loud ass he is, so I just got up with him and went downstairs. It was about 6 o'clock and no one was up yet. "Harry, I hate you." I said yawning right after.  
He replied while opening the door "Yeah yeah yeah, love you too buddy."   
I don't know why but my stomach started feeling weird like I might throw up. But a Malfoy shouldn't feel this way, we're supposed to be calm and collected.   
"Why is it so dark in here?" I whined.  
Harry took two more steps down the stairs and then got to the bottom, he sighed "It's dark because the blinds are closed ass wipe."   
Rude. He seems to make these muggle remarks at me when I'm acting like a little child. I guess I've grown used to it by now. When I got to the bottom step and started walking in the direction of the kitchen something blocked my way. It was fucking Potter! "What are you doing?" I asked backing away.   
He just looked at me and exclaimed "Holding you because I feel light headed. Is that a crime?"  
It's not that I don't like it but I just feel that I won't be able to contain myself from kissing him if he doesn't move soon. "It's not a crime, but I am not a wall for you to lean on."  
Harry looked up at me because I am still a few inches taller, and he said softly "What are you then Draco?"  
His face kept getting closer and closer by the second, and I wasn't stopping him. I moved closer too, until we were less than an inch apart. I could feel his light breaths on my chin. His beautiful green eyes pored into mine, and right when Harry, and I were leaning in I heard someone clear there throat behind us and say "Morning." We turned around to see George holding a cup of coffee and we pushed away from each other so fast. Harry stared at George with eyes saying 'What are you doing up?' and I feel like I was staring at him with 'You ruined my chances of kissing Potter' eyes. George just had a smirk on his face and he just sat down at the dining table, and said nothing. Harry walked into the kitchen without saying another word, and I left to the living room area.

~Later that day~

Everyone was awake now and I haven't spoken more than 10 words to Harry since this morning. I walked outside the burrows front door and just breathed in the fresh air. It smelled humid summer days, and fresh flowers, from the garden. I heard the door slam shut from behind me again, and foot steps coming toward me. I didn't turn around.   
"Where were we?" I heard Harry say from behind me.  
He then grabbed my hips, pulled me towards him, and pressed his soft lips to my own. I kissed back immediately and it was instantly the best moment in my life. It lasted for about ten seconds, and when we broke apart the whole Weasley clan was behind, and they all yelled "FINALLY!" It was a spectacular day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
